Birthday Sex :
by georgeruberoxy
Summary: Axel has been planning this evening too hard. It is Roxas' birthday. Will he be satisfied. WARNING: EROTICA FICTION BETWEEN TWO GUYS. YOU KNOW THE DRILL.


_This is my first time writing smut. This is just an experiment (pun not intended). My only hope is that this is not more popular than my serious stories. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Birthday Sex<p>

Today was Roxas' birthday and I decided to set up the entire evening just for him.

I dimly lit our apartment, drew the red velvet drapes and lit the cinnamon scented candles.

Rose petals were meticulously thrown on the dinning room table whilst a white table cloth was spread over the oak piece of furniture. A bottle of white wine, his favorite, accompanied the fine china plates.

I decided to serve a fine rack of lamb with roasted tomatoes on the side. Oysters, being aphrodisiacs, skittered around the plate symmetrically. I made sure that each one was placed ever so perfectly along the fine piece of meat. Saffron and garlic neatly surrounded the plate.

I quietly played some smooth jazz in the background for it always put Roxas in a calm and relaxed mood. Normally he was manic and a quiet dinner was always a rarity.

After, the setting was perfect, I hopped into the shower to make sure I smelled nice. I took the soap and wiped in down my abs and slowing along my thighs. I massaged my pecs with the brush and let the water flow down onto my groin. Doing this, I made sure my skin was soft and supple.

I exited the shower and sprayed my finest cologne along my thighs and on my neck, knowing he will take a whiff of the wonderful odor.

I neatly groom my fire red hair and propped it up into spikes, just the way Roxas liked it. Then, I dressed into some black jeans that were a little tight, showing off my well defined legs. I then put on a a white undershirt that showed off my swimmer's torso and jacked arms. I then slipped on a red, button down shirt and only buttoned the bottom button. Roxas loved it when I dress up like this.

Each minor detail was cleverly manipulated and every moment was planned out for our perfect evening.

In the fridge, was some strawberries with a chocolate dipping sauce we could feed each other later.

In the VCR, was _The Princess Bride_, Roxas' movie of choice when it came to romance.

After all that foreplay, we would then go into the bedroom and make love so passionate it should rock the apartment building to its foundations on a bed lined with satin sheets and more rose petals.

Because of my delicate (and not to mention tiring) planning, tonight is going to be the most romantic birthday ever. Roxas will be home in 20 minutes and I can't wait to give a night to remember.

I just wish I didn't have work tomorrow. But, we all make sacrifices for our relationships, right?

Whilst I was waiting for my lover, I decided to open up the Kama Sutra and tried to brush up on my sex positions.

There were many strange and quite outrageous positions to select from like the Missionary, the Monkey and the Oyster. The fact that these had names surprised the hell out of me quite frankly. Why would I put my leg there? That just seems embarrassing...

Suddenly, I heard the door open and it was Roxas. He was early, which was unusual for him

"So," I began. "Are you ready for a night of wonderful romance?"

Roxas, dressed in his business clothes, looked tired and worn out.

"Uhhh..." he said. "Not tonight, sweetie." I stared at him blankly. "It was a tough day at the office. I know you would go all out, but I am not feeling it tonight."

"But...I..." I spurted out.

"I know. I know," he said softly. "You planned it so... meticulously. I will be in the bedroom if you need me." He exited.

I couldn't believe myself. All that time, planning out our romantic evening, has gone to waste. How could he do this to me? _I _was one who planned everything out. _ I _ was the one who made sure this would be special._ I _was the one who should be happy.

Wait...this was his night. Not mine. So, I guess if he wanted to take a nap. I shouldn't stop him. Sometimes nothing goes according to plan. Oh well. At least I have the lamb.

I went over to take a bite and suddenly the bedroom door bursts open and I see Roxas, dressed in nothing except for a towel. His hard, male model chest was exposed and shining. He dashed over to the dining room table and thrusted my body onto the surface of the table after clearing it off with his arm. I was pinned down by his sexy body.

"Roxas..." I said in a confused daze.

"Don't say anything, my love," he whispered into my ear. "You have worked _hard_ enough." My penis became hard instantly. He gave me a peck on the neck.

He then removed his towel, exposing his soccer built legs and huge dick, and he began to undress me. First, he took off my shirt and savagely ripped my undershirt off with one fell swoop. Then he licked my bare chest and his tongue circled my left pec. My nipples became hard as Roxas began to suck them. My body thrusted upwards due to the passion.

Slowly, he began to reach downwards and started licking my abs through every crevice. He began to kiss my groin as he undid my jeans and removed them.

"I love your legs," Roxas whispered in delight. He grunted and removed my underwear with his teeth, exposing my throbbing erection. He licked it and I felt the need the moan in lust. He then took his index finger and promptly stuck it up my scrotum and sucked my cock.

Each suck was followed by a thrust of my hips. I felt myself coming closer and closer until...he stopped. I grunted in half-disappointment.

"I think it is time for me to do the hard thinking around here," Roxas said in a commanding voice. He grabbed a condom out of my pants on the floor, opened the wrapper and slid the condom on his long and thick dick. He pulled me closer to him and raised my lower half up to his torso and wrapped my legs around my back.

He inserted his length into my asshole and pushed in slowly. The pain and pleasure rushed my brain like a narcotic. I grunted in pleasure. he then grabbed my cock and began to slowly move his hand up and down as his hips drew back and forth.

Back and forth. Back and forth. I could feel his warm dick rubbing against my prostate and I felt a fire of passion light in my body.

Faster and faster he moved. He pressed his chest against mine. Our heartbeats were synchronized.

"Axel," he groaned, chanting my name like a prayer.

He kept going faster and faster both thrusting his hips and jacking me off until...

I felt a warm liquid slid inside of me and seconds later, with a huge moan of relief, I came also. My semen flew all over my body.

Roxas proceeded to lick it off as he removed his dick from inside me.

We share a passionate kiss.

"Wow," I said.

"I know. Isn't it great to receive a gift as good as you. You're all I have ever wanted," he replied.

"Happy Birthday, Roxas."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Sorry about any errors, I was rushed, you grammar Nazis. I hope enjoyed this erotica featuring my two favorite characters. <em>


End file.
